A new Beginning
by Obezyankanol
Summary: The War is over and Harry and Draco embark on a new venture as Aurors. Things heat up between the two when they end up as housemates. This is intended as a snippet of a longer story I have plans for writing at a later date.


**There is actually a stupidly large (and rather angsty) fic that goes along with this but I thought I would test the waters with this little teaser.**

 **Let me know if you think I should continue with this storyline.**

The battle was over, the war was done and they were victorious. It didn't feel much like a victory to Harry as from somewhere off to the right of him he heard the muffled cries of Mrs. Weasley hunched over the dead body of her son.

Harry couldn't bring himself to see her pain, looking to his left to escape it and quickly wishing he hadn't. There laying peacefully now together were Remus and Tonks, their fingers almost touching a gutting reminder to Harry that they were together to the end and beyond.

The guilt was threatening to consume him, it was as though a dementor was lurking behind him as he made his way through the great hall desperate to get away from all of it. Heading out into the grounds to get some fresh air and yet that cold soul-sucking feeling was haunting him even out here.

Nobody came to find him for a long time, people were wrapped up in their grief and rightly so there was little to celebrate. The threat was gone but so many and so much had been lost.

"Are you coming in Harry?" It was Ginny who finally came to look for him sometime later, she placed a hand gently on his shoulder and he flinched but made no move to return to the castle.

"I think I'm going to stay out here a while Gin, just gathering my thoughts." He replied, his voice scratchy and his tone low to match his mood.

"Well don't stay out here for too long, it's cold you have been through enough no sense in getting sick too." She squeezed his shoulder and he nodded as he heard her retreating footsteps.

Another twenty minutes or so passed and he was still stood rooted to the same spot simply staring out towards the forbidden forest it's deep darkness seemingly welcoming in the glare of the lights pouring from the castle.

More footsteps approached and they did not slow as they marched past him. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco leaving the castle presumably after being interrogated by the Aurors.

Draco's head was low as was Narcissa's and she had her arm around her son comforting him. Lucius headed the pack with his head held high but there was nothing about the way he carried himself that let on that he was proud at all.

Harry watched them go, glad to see the back of them. He felt no urge to scream at them or demand that they face justice he just wanted them gone. They were not welcome here, their disgusting views their principles had been crushed and they deserved nothing more than to rot away in their manor, the reek of death forever surrounding them.

Gathering himself for the onslaught of well-wishers when he entered the castle he did just that moving back towards the great hall where the dead still lay and the living still wept and life would never be the same.

Six months later Harry had healed a vast amount. There was nothing he would have liked more at that point than to go back, save everybody and defeat Voldemort at the expense of just himself but those thoughts didn't consume as they had just a few months ago.

He had been vivacious in the last month; determined to live the life that others had so cruelly had taken from them. He learned to forgive but never forget and to grasp every opportunity he was offered.

So, he had accepted the placement at the Auror academy. He had spoken for the Malfoy family at their trial and managed to keep them from Azkaban. He had even come out to his close friends that he was gay. The reactions to that tidbit of information had been varied but on the whole, they were happy for him. Ginny bizarrely had been the most understanding and supportive friend of the lot and she had the most to lose.

The time had finally come for him to head off to the Academy and start the next chapter of his life, he had said some tear-filled goodbyes to the Weasleys and had left with the promise that at his earliest opportunity he would come back for a visit. Hermione had been very clear that he must take care of himself now that she was not going to be around to keep an eye on him.

He was sad that this part of his life didn't include his friends as directly as he would have liked but it was refreshing to not be the third wheel all of the time in Ron and Hermione's blossoming relationship. Maybe, he had thought, there would be a hot new recruit for him to entice into his bed.

He stood at the steps of the academy staring up at its huge stonewalls, it reminded him of Hogwarts in some respects but it was nowhere near the size. With all of his belongings safely hidden away in a pocket; Hermione had enlarged with an undetectable extension charm he made his way up the steps and headed for the classroom he had been told how to find in the last correspondence from the Academy.

Taking a deep breath and nodding sharply to himself he entered the room taking a seat quickly at the back to avoid drawing any undue attention to himself. He had the perfect vantage point giving him the opportunity to survey his classmates of the next three years. There were a couple of Ravenclaw girls he recognised as having been the year above him in Hogwarts sitting close to the front. There was even a couple of cute guys he mentally made a note to get chatting to at some point soon. What really drew his attention though was the unmistakable white-blonde hair of the only person he would have never expected to see in that room.

As if sensing the shock emanating from Harry, Draco Malfoy turned to look over his shoulder and locked eyes with his old school rival. Harry was sure he was due to be greeted with a sneer, or a smirk but he received nothing but a slow, respectful nod before Malfoy returned his attention to the front of the class. Harry was baffled, why would a known death eater even be allowed into the Auror academy more to the point why would he want to be here at all?

Harry couldn't help but stare at Malfoy as the other cadets started to filter in. Whisperings started circulating around the room, for once it wasn't about him it was all about Malfoy.

There was movement next to him and it broke his attention, one of the cute boys had sat at the desk next to Harry.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" He asked quietly.

"I am yes and you are?"

"The names Lucas Armando, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The dark-haired boy held out his hand to Harry, who noted his pleasurably tanned skin and sure smile as he took his hand to shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you too Lucas." Harry smiled back."

"I can't help but notice the elephant in the room right there." Lucas nodded towards Malfoy who was currently surrounded on all sides by empty desks. There wasn't a person in the room who wouldn't recognise him.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry affirmed.

"That little bastard has no right to be here, he has no right to be walking free if you ask me." Harry bristled at that, it was true that Draco's presence had shocked Harry but he thought he had every right to be here. More importantly, Harry had been the main reason that Draco was walking free and he was irked by the comment more than he cared to admit.

"Watch this." Was the only warning that Harry received before a nasty stinging hex was fired from the tip of Lucas' wand striking Malfoy on the back of his neck and causing the boy to flinch and rub at his burning skin though he made no attempt to see who had caused him the discomfort.

Harry felt a sinking in his gut as the almost full class erupted into laughter. One of the Ravenclaw girls moved across the room to stand in front of Malfoy. He looked up at her, she said something Harry couldn't hear and spat at him rewarded with another round of laughter from the class. He was transported to the second time Harry and Draco had met, Draco had offered his hand and told Harry that he could help him differentiate between the 'right sort of friends'. Right now, the right sort certainly didn't seem to be the pretty boy sitting next to him nor the Ravenclaw girl. Before he could think on the matter any further Harry excused himself from the laughing boy and made his way swiftly across the room to sit next to Malfoy.

Draco turned to him and looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"You okay Malfoy?" Harry asked, pointing his wand at him and wordlessly casting 'scourgify' removing the spit that was dribbling down his perfectly pressed robes.

Malfoy swallowed loudly, before nodding and looked back to the front of the classroom as their instructor entered the room. He introduced himself as Auror Stein and without taking any notice of the fact that he had a celebrity hero and a celebrity Death Eater in his midst he started to outline the training they would receive over the next three years.

Harry was absorbed by every sentence Stein uttered. He grew more and more excited at the idea of being a qualified Auror as the lesson progressed and he slowly forgot the events at the beginning of the lesson.

Soon enough an hour and a half had passed and Stein began to explain the living arrangements. Everyone was to be paired off with another cadet to share accommodation with for the rest of the course.

Harry looked around, his eyes lingering on Lucas, then moving on to the Ravenclaw girl whose name was apparently Lynette as far as he could tell from his eavesdropping. None of them seemed like a viable choice for a housemate and so he turned back to Malfoy to whom he quirked an eyebrow.

"What about it then Malfoy, fancy sharing a house with me?"

Malfoy's eyebrows practically flew off his forehead they had shot up so quickly but he nodded once adding a noncommittal shrug.

"I must be mad but it doesn't seem as though I would survive a pairing with anyone else does it?" Draco commented.

Harry smiled.

"Settled then." Harry stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Draco took it shakily but smiled all the same. It was like Harry was meeting a new person wearing Malfoy's body but he wasn't going to complain.

One thing was certain, this was going to be an interesting beginning to the rest of his life.

Once Harry and Draco had all of their belongings unpacked and they had made the bare house they had been assigned seem a little more lived in, they sat together in the kitchen at the large oak table to enjoy a cup of tea.

"Christ Malfoy if someone had told me a year ago I would be sat at the kitchen table in the house that I share with Draco Malfoy, having a cup of tea I probably would have hexed them.

"And yet, here we are," Draco said raising his cup to Harry and taking a sip.

"Come on Potter I know you are dying to ask me." Draco said.

"Alright then, why are you here Malfoy? Why Auror?" Harry frowned as he spoke feeling a bit of a dick for being so forward.

"Well, I know it may be difficult to believe but I actually want to make a difference and not to the world to myself. I was a prick at school, a spineless annoying little privileged bastard who did nothing but make cowardly decisions that ended up getting people worth a hundred of me killed. I want to be better than that, I want to be better than my father. So here I am."

"Wow, I thought you were going to say something like 'if it's good enough for Harry 'golden boy' Potter then it's good enough for me' but you have gone surprised me for something like the eighth time today."

"Hey, there might be an element of competitiveness in there too" Draco winked, smiling at Harry.

Harry blushed, he couldn't help it. In the months since the battle, Draco had turned into a fucking handsome guy. He had filled out, he was no longer skinny but slender and there was the hint of muscle below his tailored shirt that Harry found himself wishing he could catch a glimpse of.

Harry shook from his reverie as Malfoy spoke.

"You know at first I thought it was you who had sent that stinging Jinx at me."

"How do you know it wasn't?" Harry asked playfully.

"Because you came and asked if I was alright."

"Oh. Yeah. It was Lucas, the tanned guy sat at the back with me." Harry answered.

"Oh damn, I was hoping he wouldn't know who I was. Well at least long enough to get a good shag out of him anyway." Draco waited, gauging Harry's reaction to the news that he was into guys.

Harry spat his tea all down his own robes, to which Draco chuckled and murmured a scourgify of his own eradicating the mess immediately.

"Still as uncivilised as ever eh Potter?"

Harry coughed, still choking on the hot liquid that had erupted from him in shock moments before.

"Your gay?" Harry finally managed to choke out.

"Yes Potter, is that going to be a problem?" Draco asked the sneer was threatening to make a return.

"God no, not a problem I just didn't know that you were gay too." Harry replied.

Draco dropped his teacup in response. Harry sat smiling smugly at the expression on Malfoy's face.

"You're not funny Potter, everyone knows you're not gay. Aren't you marrying Weaslette?" The sneer had returned full force and Harry grimaced at the old nickname for Ginny.

"I'm not trying to be funny, just because I don't shout about it doesn't mean that it's not true and Ginny and I haven't been together for a long while. Not since I knew I liked guys."

"Fuck off, you are having me on. I don't believe you. Not for one second!" Draco stood, kicking a piece of broken china with his expensive dragon hide boot.

"Well unfortunately for you I don't carry around my 'certificate of gay authenticity' around with me, it doesn't much matter to me whether you believe me or not." Harry said rolling his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Draco stalked around the table as though he was on a mission sitting in Harry's lap and wrapping his hands around his neck.

"You don't look like you are enjoying being this close to a guy Potter, you sure you're gay?" Draco asked, there was an angry fire in his eyes and something else that Harry couldn't recognise.

"I have Draco fucking Malfoy sat on my knee. Sorry if I seem a little out of sorts, it's certainly not what I had expected but it has nothing to do with the fact that you are a guy I can assure you."

Malfoy grinned dangerously at Harry and leaned in to kiss him. Harry froze as their lips touched and he stared at Draco's pale silver-grey eyes as neither boy moved to break the kiss. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he allowed himself a moment of insanity as he kissed Draco back. Draco followed suit and they were soon dueling with each other passionately. Harry's hands moved to Draco's back and he pressed the boy closer to him craving the feeling of his lithe body against his.

Draco was the one to break the kiss and he swiftly stood from Harry's lap panting.

"Well, what do ya know, Harry Potter is gay! Who would have thought?" Draco moved to sit back down at the table but Harry, with the speed of a seeker, grabbed hold of Draco's wrist pulling him back down for a second bruising kiss. Draco actively joined in, moaning and threading his fingers through Harry's hair as they plundered each other's mouth breaking only every few moments for air before continuing their efforts with renewed enthusiasm.

Harry's mind was reeling, this was not something he should be enjoying half as much as he was. Draco was thinking the same thing but they couldn't seem to get enough of one another.

With a surge of confidence, Draco slipped off Harry's lap once more and fell to his knees in front of Harry. With a questioning quirk of his eyebrow, Draco's hands moved to open Harry's black denim jeans to which Harry nodded wide-eyed.

 _Is he going to?_ Harry thought but his question was answered a few seconds later when his hard cock newly freed from the confines of his jeans, was enveloped in Malfoy's warm, wet mouth.

"Fuck!" Harry moaned as his head lolled back on the chair. He received a chuckle for that and Draco bobbed his head up and down expertly rolling Harry's heavy balls in one hand and stroking his shaft with the other. Harry was going to come embarrassingly fast if he didn't do something quickly. He looked down at the blonde knelt between his legs, it was a big mistake. Draco was staring up at Harry, his pretty mouth stretched wide around the girth of Harry's cock and the hand that had been massaging Harry's balls was now pumping Draco's own impressively large cock in time with his sucking.

It was too much and Harry broke.

"I'm gonna … Draco I'm gonna." Harry's hand flew to Draco's soft hair and he came forcefully down Draco's throat. To his credit, Draco didn't spill a single drop and he stood, still pumping his cock and staring at Harry with a satisfied twinkle in his eye. Not one to be outdone Harry recovered as quickly as he could from the mind-blowing orgasm and dropped to his knees in front of Malfoy taking as much of the blonde's cock in his mouth as he could.

Draco shuddered and guided Harry's head with his hands tugging at the black locks, setting a pace that would get him off quickly. Harry enjoyed the feeling of Draco's smooth cock moving in and out of his mouth, he gave it his full attention licking and sucking as though his life depended on it. It didn't take long before Draco was returning the favour; shooting his orgasm into Harry's mouth as he grunted in pleasure.

Draco sank back down to his knees, face to face with Harry his deflating cock still hanging obscenely from his trousers.

Both boys grinned at each other as they panted heavily, slumping lazily next to each other onto the soft rug beneath them.

"Well, that certainly took an unexpected turn." Harry gasped, chuckling to himself.

"You are telling me." Draco replied smiling and releasing a chuckle of his own.

Sometime later the pair had managed to tidy themselves up and were sitting in the lounge of the house thighs touching watching the fire roaring its heat into the room and warming them comfortably.

"You know it's rather a shame." Draco spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

Harry hummed his reply, too lazy to speak.

"One of the beds in this house is going to end up going to waste." He said, gently placing his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled wrapping his arm around Draco, pulling the other boy closer to him and closing his eyes.

"Such a shame." He agreed.


End file.
